All Along
by DawnValentine
Summary: Stefan leaves and Elena accepts, with a little help from Caroline, that she feels for Damon. How will things work out for them? Read to find out.
1. Chapter Zero - As Good As Dead

_Chapter Zero – As Good As Dead_

**_Damon POV_**

I got into Elena's room through the window soundlessly, as always.

I sat down on the side of her bed, gently waking her up with that movement.

"you texted me whether I could come over, what happened?"

"Someone attacked Alaric." After those words I immediately checked for Rick's heartbeat. It was there. "When I came home he.. he.."

She started hyperventilation and I cut her off.

"Elena, calm down, calm down Elena. Slow deep breaths. Take slow, deep breaths."

Elena's breaths started to slow and she tried to talk again.

"When I came home he was bleeding to death on the floor. Matt was with me then. There's blood everywhere in the house. He was dying and.." She took a few deep breaths, calming herself for what she was going to say. ".. and I had to kill him to save him, I wasn't sure It'd work but I had no choice and-"

I couldn't take any more. _She _couldn't take any more. I couldn't see any more of her pain, so I did something she probably wasn't expecting from me, at all. I pulled her into a hug. She stopped mid-sentence, starting to sob like she probably had been before falling asleep.

When she calmed down I let go of her.

"There's something you'd probably like to know… well two things, I guess. What's the cliché again? Ohh yeah. Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" I gave her a smile I knew she liked. _Loved? No, get over yourself._

She had to laugh slightly at that, which made me feel slightly better about having to tell her.

"Whichever order makes it the most logical." She said, clearly just wanting to know what happened.

"That'll be good first, bad second. Stefan and I went to Klaus to try and make some kind of deal-"

"what deal?" she interrupted.

"Not important, just let me finish. I had awoken Elijah, who awoke Rebekkah and the rest of their family. It sounded pretty bad when we left, Klaus is as good as dead."

"Allright, but… the bad news?"

I sighed. I couldn't help it, I had to, just to lift the slightest bit of tension.

"Stefan left on his own."

* * *

I've been checking and reworking literally every story I have! I've been trying to upload every Saturday but I always run late, I'll try to get back on track!

Hope you all like it!


	2. Chapter One - Tired Enough

_Chapter One – Tired Enough_

**_Elena POV_**

_Stefan left? What does he mean Stefan left?_ I have to know what this is about. "But- But why? Where? How-"

"I don't know, Elena, he said he'd leave to give you some peace, he even told me to make sure you'd be alright. _Me_, Elena. Of all people he told _me_ to make sure you'd be alright."

I had to laugh at that, even if it was a little. Damon just had damn good theatrics, I never failed to see why it was so easy for him to get any woman in bed.

I sighed then, rearranging my thoughts. _Allright, so… Stefan left without a word.. well just a few, to Damon. It was logical that Damon was surprised Stefan trusted him to keep her safe, but then again.. really? It just wasn't that surprising after all. Okay, get your thoughts in order, don't dwell on everything for too long. Stefan left without a word, Klaus is as good as dead. Damon is the one to protect me now, well and Caroline I guess. What now?_ _I don't know, I just don't know._ That was the point where I couldn't help but cry again. I had momentarily forgotten everything going on with Ric, but the moment I remembered, I had included it to the new picture of my life. _Point one on the agenda; find out what happened to Ric._

The moment the first sob left my throat, Damon had me in his arm again. _Again. Really Damon? What's with you tonight?_ I didn't really mind, I genuinely liked it. I just needed someone right now, and somehow, it felt right that that was Damon for once. That it was Damon who was holding me as I cried and cried, who didn't say a word and just let me do so.

At some point my body decided that it was tired enough, and it forced me to go to sleep. The first sleep that actually gave me rest in months.

**_Damon POV_**

When I noticed her heartbeat slow and her breaths evening out, I knew she had fallen asleep. _In my arms! Crying! I had been her comfort for once! Maybe... -SMACK-_ the smack in my own face might have been mental, it still hurt. I should really just get over myself. One tiny little problem; it's quite difficult.

I was pondering whether to leave or not when Elena decided to lie down. I thought she'd let go in order to do that, but instead she only strengthened her hold on me, forcing me- _well I wouldn't have had a choice had I been human…-_ to lie down with her. I didn't really care what she'd think in the morning, but I thought she could still need a friend when she woke up. _A friend, indeed. Seems like I'm finally starting to get this…_

I positioned the both of us so we'd both be comfortable. I lay down on my back as I positioned Elena to be, well… like snuggling up on me from one side, hands tucked under her chin. I had one hand around her body, loosely, ready to remove it before she'd register when awakening. The other I had tucked behind my head, just not knowing where else to leave it. _Ohh come on, don't pretend, admit it. It's because if you wouldn't you'd probably be touching her face._

At some point my body decided it was tired enough, and it forced me to go to sleep. The first sleep that actually gave me rest in months.

* * *

I'm again too late with updating according to my schedule... sigh, will try again next time!

review please!

~ Dawn


End file.
